Tricky performance
by Zack1989
Summary: This is about the latest episodes of the L Word. And This one is about Alice playing a small prank on the She-Bar Owner Double D or Dawn .


**Warning!** This is not suitable for children under the age of 18.

_Ok, this is from the latest episodes of the L Word and in this story; the girls are at the sit down with the She-Bar Lesbos. The She-Bar Bitches want restitution but that's not all their gonna get._

"Ok, are we at an agreement?" The She-Bar skank said with a weird crooked smile on her face and right before she was about to get up, Alice popped up and said

"Wait! Speaking for our side; I think we are aloud some form of restitution."

"What do you want?" Every one had a really weird and stunned look on their faces.

"I want my cousin to perform at your club. At least on Saturday. Think of it as the final paper work of the peace thing we're trying to accomplish."

"And why would I do that?" Double D Said with a raised eyebrow.

"Like you said, because she's fucking beautiful." Alice wasn't fucking around.

"So what does she do?" D was slipping.

"She sings and dances and she has her own back up dancers." Alice wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Alright, Deal. Make sure she shows up ready to perform tomorrow, so I can see what she got and make sure she doesn't need too much work." Double D broke down.

The next day; Alice showed up with her cousin Courtney. Like she said, Courtney was gorgeous. She had curly blond hair, a puffy cote that look like it was designer, She also had these bright high heals that were covered in rhinestones, and her legs and face and every thing about her was just beautiful. The heals made her look 6'4.

"Jeez, you weren't lying. She aint half bad." Coming from Double D, that was a compliment.

"Told you." Alice liked it when she was right.

The music started, it was "Ghetto Superstar" and two really tuff look black lesbians came out from the back.

Ghetto superstar that is what you are. Commin from a far, reaching for the stars. Run away with me to another place. We can rely on each other.

As the music started Courtney danced in the She-bar like she owned it. The it looked like the blonde curls were itching. When she couldn't take it she had to take the blond wig to reveal long blond hair that went down to the bottom of her back.

Ghetto superstar that is what you are. Commin from a far, reaching for the star. Run away with me to another place. We can rely on each other.

Then Courtney noticed Double D and started toward her. D stated started to blush. Courtney kept gesturing to come and dance with her; when Courtney got frustrated and just grabbed Double D into the middle of the dance floor.

Ghetto superstar that is what you are. Commin from a far reaching for the stars. Run away with me, to another place. We can rely on each other.

Courtney raped around to let D dance behind her and then she started to take off the fluffy cote. Every one thought she was gonna be naked underneath but instead she was wearing a silver backless top that only had enough cloth to cover her perky breasts. Also, she had a black leather mini skirt that could almost be a belt.

Ghetto superstar that is what you are. Coming from a far reaching for the stars. Run away with me to another place. We can rely on each other.

When the song finished, Courtney decided to go out with a bang by giving Double D one of the most passionate kisses ever been given by a women to a women. Courtney rose an eye brow and strut out of the She-Bar with Alice hooked in one are and Tasha on the other.

"Wow, I'm really impressed. Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Tasha said still amazed by what Courtney just did to Double D.

"I don't know. I just seem to know how to piss people off." She said turning from Courtney into Zack.

"WOA! What the FUCK! How did you?! You Just WERE A?!? And You just!?! WHAT THE FUCK!!" Tasha was caught off guard.

"Ok hun, let me explain. Zack is a cosmetologist and likes to play small pranks on people if the revenge is needed. So, I told him what was going on. He agreed to dress up and here we are. It's just a small prank on the She-Bar Bitches. Don't worry it'll be fine." Alice knew how to stay calm when Tasha gets like this.

"Yeah, don't sweat. I've always been naturally gifted at being a woman. I'm just a really soft boy. I was born like this. You gonna be alright?" Zack was acting like Alice. You could tell their related.

After Alice and Zack Explained a little more; Tasha's grin kept getting bigger and bigger. The girls and Zack Decided to tell the others and their thought was just as priceless as Tasha's.

The Next day

Double D showed up the set of the movie with a dozen roses.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were done with all this?" Jenny said with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I thought. Well, I was thinking." Dawn didn't know how to pick the right with words (that was Double D's real name).

"What the fuck are you trying to say Dumb Bo?" Jenny was getting aggravated.

"Ok, I'm just gonna come right out and say it; I can't stop thinking of Courtney. That blonde hair, the tight ass, those blue eyes, and those plump full lips. She's all I've thought about for the past few days and when I made love with Cindy. Courtney's face kept popping in my head. I don't know what to do." D spilled her guts.

"Wow." Jenny was still taking it all in.

"I know right. I mean, our groups have never gotten along and thanks to your friend Alice; I've fell in love in a matter of seconds." Dawn couldn't look at Jenny.

"Here, could you just give Courtney these and tell her I'm looking forward to next Saturday?" D handed the roses to Jenny.

"Sure, you know you're not as big of a bitch as you claim to be" Jenny said being smart ass.

"Yeah, yeah; just make sure she fucking gets those flowers."

Dawn was in love and wasn't about to give up.

_Well, there's my first lesbian FanFic. Please Review and Comment and I'll be sure to write more chapters. Please!_


End file.
